


What a View

by Kona



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Lots of Dick's Ass, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kona/pseuds/Kona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Babs told Dick that she was ‘keeping an eye’ on him a little more closely, he wasn’t sure what she meant at first. At first he figured that it was just her hacking into the city cameras in Blüdhaven and Gotham to keep tabs on him on patrol. </p><p>He’d be lying if he didn’t scope for those cameras and purposely make sure she got a great view of his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a View

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of explanation for the Nightwing cams that Babs had. And how she let Dick know she could see what she saw.

When Babs told Dick that she was ‘keeping an eye’ on him a little more closely, he wasn’t sure what she meant at first. At first he figured that it was just her hacking into the city cameras in Blüdhaven and Gotham to keep tabs on him on patrol. 

He’d be lying if he didn’t scope for those cameras and purposely make sure she got a great view of his ass.

He knew she appreciated it when he heard her snort over the com-link mid sentence. He’d laughed.

“Keeping an eye on me, huh? Enjoying the view?”

“Dream on, Boy Wonder. I’ve gotten better views, trust me.”

“I take it then that this isn’t the extent to the ‘eye keeping?’”

“I appreciate that you’re finally deciding to make watching your patrol routes more interesting for me, but this is not what I meant. I thought you were supposed to be one of the world’s best detectives? Somehow I feel Bruce is cringing somewhere out there…”

Dick continues to flaunt his body that night, loving the way that Babs laughs over the com-link. He enjoys that she doesn’t scramble her voice for him, so he can properly take in the rich laughter and the teases she tosses at him. He wishes she could be out there on the roofs with him, but he loves that she’s only a word away in his ear, always watching.

When he finally makes it back to his apartment, hours later, he peers up at the camera at the front door.

Oh. 

_That’s_ what she meant.

As he walks into his apartment, fixing his bowl of cereal, he glances about the ceiling.

 _Aha_.

He spots one near the entrance. Another was over the bookcase in his living room. The one in the bedroom was positioned to see if a person entered through the window side of the room. The last in the kitchen was over the fridge. 

He grins, staring up into one of them. He removes his domino mask and taps the com-link in his ear. 

“You still there, Babs?”

“Yes, I am. What is it? Can’t decide which boxers to wear to bed Boy Wonder?”

“Ooooh I was going to ask you something else but that is a better question,” Dick grins, and then reaches for the zipper on the front of his suit, “How do you know I sleep in boxers Babs? For all you know I could sleep au natural.”

He pulls the zipper down slowly, keeping his eyes from staring into the camera in front of him. He heaves a long sigh as the skin tight fabric loosens on his chest and he hears Babs cough over the com-link.

“And risk Bruce finding you naked in bed if he comes calling? No, I don’t think that’s likely.”

Her voice is amused, and Dick grins.

_Oh I’ve got her attention now._

“So what do you think? I was thinking I could be ironic and wear those Batman ones that Wally got me…?”

“That’s not the proper use of the word ironic Dick,” Babs reply is quick, but the rest of what she was going to say slows down as Dick slowly peels the suit from his chest, “Still…It would be amusing to see a former Boy Wonder wearing the bat symbol down there. Might give people ideas.”

Dick laughs at that. He peels off his gloves slowly, chucking them into a closet, “Only if they knew a former Boy Wonder was wearing them. Maybe it’d be best so go simple then. Maybe black or blue?” he pauses in his musings to grunt and shimmy the top half of his suit down, “This material sometimes I swear to God Babs-it’s only gotten worse since we were kids.”

Her laughter is a light thing over the com-link, and a little shaky, as if she were holding back louder sounds. “You don’t say?”

“Mmm, yeah I do,” Dick smirks, and then pauses, “Hey Babs, you know everything right?”

“Mostly everything. Easy on the flattery Boy Wonder. What do you want?”

Dick looks right up into the camera now, “What d’you think is under this suit Babs?” He twists and strikes a pose, thrusting his ass out and puffing out his chest, “Boxers or Briefs?”

She doesn’t bother containing her laughter now. Peal after peal sounds over the com-link and Dick can’t help but laugh along.

“Oh my _God_ Dick,” She finally manages between laughs, “I guess you found the cameras?”

Dick grins up at the camera, “Oh yeah, all of them. Seems like a lot of Nightwing-Cams, don’t you think? Are you doing an expose on me?” 

Babs snorts over the com-link and he can almost _see_ her rolling her eyes, “They’re around everyone’s places now. The Wayne Manor was easy-Bruce gave me access. Tim’s apartment and some of his school buildings had camera’s already inside so it was just a matter of a few new ones. You though. Your building only has the one in the front. It’s more a matter of protecting your secret identity. It’s good to know who comes and goes. And in case I need to find you for some emergency I can check here first.”

“Huh, so I’ve got my own personal security guard, free of charge?”

“Who said it was free?”

Dick laughs, “Can I pay you back in strip teases?” he offers, lowering the zipper on his suit again, dipping below his hips. 

Babs’ laughter was quiet now, “If you feel like giving a show give me a ring. I’m only watching your screens when a new face is near your apartment or when you get into costume.”

“Big Sister is always watching huh?” Dick muses, “Thanks for the heads up though-I’d hate to find these two months from now when I’m dancing in the nude.”

“Oh? I’ll have to tune in for that.”

“I’ll be sure to give you a ring.”

Dick was about to take the com-link out of his ear when Babs spoke again.

“Also you are such a dork. I _know_ you’re wearing those stupid boxers Wally gave you.”


End file.
